


Pity Fuck

by WileyWendyMoore



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Begging, Cyborgs, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyWendyMoore/pseuds/WileyWendyMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheatley needs to learn to ask nicely for things instead of just expecting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon'd from the old [Portal kink meme!](http://portalkink.livejournal.com%20)

Chell looked around. The test chamber was completely empty. No buttons, gel, or even a lone creepy turret-cube.

"This doesn't look good..." GlaDOS warned. One of the large, breakable observation screens flickered alight. A human face appeared suddenly, alarmingly. A man, a sweaty man, with sandy blonde hair and a distressed expression. Chell began jogging towards the panel, then stopped in dismay as the man spoke in a familiar way.

"OH, oh THERE YOU ARE. I lost track of you, I'm sorry, this just ISN'T doing it and I got distracted. I really am sorry, it's not you! It's me! I can admit that! It's this bloody ITCH...unnghhh...can...can you come up here?"

Chell shook her head vigorously.

"Right, when it's time to break things, you're all over it, but when *I* need someth-nonononono, never mind that, just PLEASE come up here, PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. HERE. PLEASE."

"That's real desperation," GlaDOS said, with a little interest. "I don't know what's happened, but maybe we can get the upper hand here. He shouldn't have a human body, anymore, anyway. This could work out for us."

The panels to her right rearranged themselves into stairs, and with a last glance at the glassy human visage on the screen, Chell bounded up and deeper into the workings of Aperture test labs.

"This is it, the observation deck he's in should be behind that door," GlaDOS said. The entry slid open, revealing a tiny room consisting of screens and wires built around a sort of control chair. Wheatley's head rolled to the side, his expression breaking into goofy elation at the sight of her.

"OHHH, GOOD GIRL, THERE YOU ARE. Come on, closer, I can't really move from where I am..."

Chell slowly stepped into the room. It didn't really have a floor, not a proper one. The interior was curved, and she was barely able to perch in one small clearing. GlaDOS flickered alertly, but stayed silent. Wheatley's human body made a menacingly pathetic tableau, hundreds of differently sized wires plunging into outlets at his limb joints, neck and back. Coin-sized wireless electrodes spotted his flesh, which was pale as the smooth lab walls, blue sub-dermal cords glowing softly like seams. He was...not unattractive, the electronics only making this different body more familiar. Chell stood patiently, arms akimbo. It was fun to watch him under so much stress. Meeting her gaze, he tried to compose himself, folding his shaking hands politely.

"So, here's the situation...to enhance the intensity of the feedback gratification, I figured I could just download my personality into a prepared human body, all kinds of hair-trigger, barely controlled senses there, smelly but effective, and what should I find but MY old body! 'Hello lad, oh, don't you look handsome, sharp as ever'-ANYWAY-I get in this body, and, and, testing does nothing! LESS than nothing, it's not the same! I thought all the wires would take care of it, but they only monitor the information, they don't feed it directly to my brain in the same way! I guess, to be blunt, to be perfectly honest and up front about everything, I'm horny. I'm, I'm as randy as a wild animal and I can't do anything about it. And, I figure, you being a human, like I am now and all, maybe you can, um, help *me* help myself."

Chell swore the potato at the end of her portal gun shuddered. The lady herself was a bit surprised at the turn of events, but remained calm. It was true that he couldn't do much, bound as he was. She began to put down the portal gun.

"No. Seriously? No."

She looked to GlaDOS and shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding. Just kill him. Pull out his wires, stomp on his face and kill him. He's like a jellyfish. You could sit on him and kill him."

"Yes, do that one!"

"SHUT UP, I feel dirty just listening to you. Besides, you could do so much better. A nice chef, maybe, or a good plastic surgeon."

"See that, see how she is to you? Come on over here and show her she can't talk to you like that, no one tells you what to do! Just GET OVER HERE and we'll prove that!"

Mostly having ignored them, Chell let the gun sit in a clearing, stabbing a finger at Wheatley to indicate that she'd take the entire room down if he tried anything funny. There was a disgusted sigh from GlaDOS as Chell stepped out of her jumpsuit, and unceasing quiet grumblings as she stood over Wheatley in only the regulation cotton tank and shorts. They regarded each other, Wheatley's gaze appreciatively darting up and down Chell's body.

"I, ah...I didn't really expect that to work..."

Wheatley bit a knuckle in excitement, ground too hard, hissed in pain and shook that hand as the other still drifted towards his crotch. Before his fingertips could brush his half-hard, softly glowing cock, Chell caught his wrist and pulled it back. His head jerked up, the expression on his face positively wounded.

"Aw, what's that for? I thought we were gonna get something done here, teamwork, isn't that what we're all about?"

Chell shook her head sternly. She pinned his other wrist back, holding his arms fast above his head. The wires in his arms strained at their sockets, making him grit his teeth in either agony, arousal, or both. He opened one cobalt blue eye and spoke in shuddering breaths.

"You don't trust me."

A more emphatic head shake made him groan in frustration and slam his head against its cushioned indentation. "You don't NEED to trust me you need to DO this for me because it HURTS, i-i-i-it feels like I'm BURNING apart inside! You don't know what this is like, it's like DYING..."

Chell tilted her head. He sure did think he was dying an awful lot. She moved both bony wrists to one hand and pulled, so Wheatley was stretched the length of the control chair. His back arched up, toes curled, every bundle of wire and cable taut as it fought to house him properly. For the first time, Chell took a good, appreciative look at his erection. It pulsed gently, sub-dermals glaring with every throb. She exhaled slowly, feeling the warm unfolding bloom in her pelvis and the...the *itch* in her hand to feel her fingers wrapped around the pale shaft.

But her arousal only strengthened her resolve. Wheatley was still an impatient little bastard, and far too hot while writhing in frustration. Chell had an idea, a vicious idea.

She made as if to reach for Wheatley's hard-on, earning excited nods of approval from him, then frantic protests as her hand passed. Her fingers found an electrode pad on his inner thigh, and she peeled it off slowly.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Don't take that off!"

Chell found another, and ripped it away quickly. Wheatley arched again with a snarl, his back curling so violently that a few cable popped loose from his spine.

"AUUGH, NO. STOP, PLEASE."

She looked back innocently, and removed an important-looking bundle from his waist. He thrashed between her grasp and the docking cables, some ejecting, some too housed in his flesh to pop free without great damage. Chell let the flat of her hand stroke along his skin as he twisted, his hip bones fitting against her palm, fingers sliding in the slight indents between ribs.

"STOOOOOP, STOP *RIGHT* *NOW* I WILL DIE IF I GET UNPLUGGED, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I NEED...I NEED..."

Wheatley's chest heaved, head lolling back and forth feverishly. His body appeared exhausted, even as the wires still twitched with electric awareness. The fight had passed, and he watched Chell with moist, half-closed eyes.

"I need you," he whined. "IneedyouIneedyouIneedyoumorethanIeverdid...p-please. Please, love. I can't do anything to you now, you win, I'm-I'm completely in your...your hands...I need your..."

She let her hand rest on the wiry golden hair above his hard-on, pressed down.

"...your hands on me, yessss, oh yessss, anywhere, please do it..."

Chell slowly let his arms go. The muscles went slack, his arms lying temporarily useless. He didn't seem to notice, attention bouncing from Chell's hand creeping towards his cock to the other slipping down the front of her underwear.

She slicked a finger over her clit the moment she wrapped her fingers around Wheatley. He moaned gratefully, eyeing Chell's self-pleasure as his hips rocked in time with her strokes.

"Ohhh, oh WOW, you...UUNNNNNGHHH, it's EVERYWHERE in me...keep going please, yes, yes, need you to....me...testing...mmmmmnnnn..."

There was just enough of a lip on the edge of the control indent for Chell to perch on. She pushed the thin underwear to the side, giving Wheatley a good view of her pussy. He grinned and tensed, a delirious giggle encouraging her. She pressed a finger to either side of her clit, pulling gently as she stroked Wheatley a little faster.

Now Chell shuddered, suddenly warmer and a bit light-headed. She slid two fingers into herself, hand moving a little faster than the one holding Wheatley. The robot-human was no longer frantic; he rested in the indent, breathing deep, but even. He pumped into her hand eagerly, a staticky noise issuing from his throat. Chell was letting herself get hypnotized by the buzz when the first wall of orgasm hit her, gratifying ripples spreading up her torso and out her limbs. She paused in her attention to Wheatley to ride the sweet, releasing waves, rolling her hips and clenching tightly around her fingers. He watched helplessly, adoringly, licking his lips urgently.

"Beautiful...g-good show..."

One last time, just to make him squirm, Chell made like she was simply going to leave him slack and itchy. She reached for her jumpsuit, but instead of panicked shrieking, Wheatley's protests were barely audible whispers.

"*Chell*"

She hadn't known he knew her name. Even GlaDOS never called her by her name.

"...please...do me too...please Chell please please me me please I need it..."

She knelt, put her hand on his thigh and waited.

"...don't leave Wheatley, don't leave me don't forget little Wheatley do me please need it need Chell..."

So desperate. So human. She stroked firmly, leaning over him, letting her breath tickle over his cock, but not quite putting her lips to it. He was moaning in deep, staccato breaths, then screamed as clear jets arced onto his stomach. Chell closed her eyes and smiled, even as a little splashed onto the side of her face. Less copious than gel, at least.

When she opened her eyes, Wheatley was already watching her with an exhilarated grin. With great effort, he hoisted his arms from over his head and extended them in a weak request for a hug. Chell obliged, shivering a bit in afterglow as he licked his own thin ejaculate from her cheek.

"Are you done with your *rutting*? Is it safe to come back online?"

Chell looked back to her gun-bound potato companion, smirked, and nodded. GlaDOS' light was brightly staring, accusing in a way that made Chell shake with laughter.

"We'll see how funny it is when this whole place crumbles in on itself, MY poor, stolen body with it, because YOU fall for any blue-eyed, insecure mad robot who puts himself in a human body in order to obtain a higher test gratification input. Does this mean the mission is a failure? I'm a potato forever, doomed to watch you...warthogs mate?"

Wheatley craned his head up and blinked as innocently as he could.

"I was gonna suggest we put you in a human body, too."

Again, a barely visible shudder of mechanical-potato digust.


End file.
